Many of today's high-speed, high-power electronics generate significant amounts of heat. For example, as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) are designed to operate at faster operating speeds, they typically consume increasing levels of power and generate more heat. Removing heat from heat-generating devices such as DIMMs is a challenging problem.